fan_wings_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Jade
Description Physical :As one would expect from her name, Jade is a green dragon, although significantly deeper than a jade color (more of an emerald). She is quite a bit smaller than most Gemwings, and seems to be growing quite slowly. The Gemwing has a very impressive appetite and appears to burn just about everything off, keeping her slim and small. She appears gem-like and stunning nonetheless, but she doesn't appreciate it when others stare. It makes her feel like...well, a rock. She does enjoy keeping herself clean, but she doesn't appear to be fond of how shiny she is. :In order to give herself grip on the the rugged mountain terrain of her home, the dragon has an interesting set of talons. Her talons are relatively short yet powerful, but she is equipped with dangerously long dewclaws. They could certainly pack a powerful punch if someone irritates her enough, but she uses them primarily for balance and mining. Jade doesn't appear particularly refined despite being shiny- her scales are rugged and sharp, especially spine-like along her back. Albeit small, she appears like a threatening ball of spiky death. Personality :"Small but mighty" is perhaps the best way to describe the little green Gemwing. One might expect a dragon with such a mousy appearance to be reclusive, but in all honesty, Jade is an absolute social butterfly. She is enthusiastic with just about every new face she comes across, even frightening TrenchWings. She has an unfortunate tendency to stick her nose where it doesn't belong due to her curious and cheerful nature, to the point where she might be considered rude. For one so social, she's surprisingly sensitive about herself, and doesn't appear to take well to criticism. Jade's a good pal when others don't attempt to drive her away, but when her feelings are hurt, it might take some time for her to come back around. :When not running on impulses and relatively calm, the dragon is awfully intelligent. This side is, however, seldom seen due to her endless energy and desire to jump right into action. Most predict that as she ages, Jade might shed her childish energy and develop into a quick-witted and serene creature. For now, she's nothing but untamable drive with an acute urge to satisfy her strong desire for discovery and knowledge. History Backstory :Jade was born into the tribe of GemWings with her sister, Amber. She's a young dragon and talented jewelry maker, a hobbie she does enjoy, but she wishes to play a more important role in her tribe so that she can make an actual impact on the world. Unbeknownst to Jade, her dreams were actually going to come true, as she was prophesized to be a dragonet of destiny. Roleplay :Jade first debuts with the other dragons of prophecy, journeying to the Moonspire. Once they begin their journey to the Moon Mountains, they are ambushed, leaving Jade to be teleported into a nearby cave with Phantom, Hail, Hikaru, Piranha, and Prince Flare. She considers using her GemWing skills to dig them out, but before she can even begin, they are suddenly freed and reunited with their other companions. Relationships Family Amber: :Jade seems to enjoy the company of her sister, but with their jobs taking them in separate directions, she doesn't have much of an opportunity to interact with her anymore. Images Life Other References Category:Jewelry Maker Category:Characters Category:GemWings Category:Females Category:Prophecied Category:Prophesied Category:Silverwhisker's Dragons